Sal and Kitty
by PilotProject
Summary: just a short stand alone piece. Title pretty much explains it. A little on the sweet and sappy side.


Sal and Kitty

Summary: just a short stand alone piece. Title pretty much explains it.

Author's note: someone had to embellish this storyline. Also I don't own anything.

A large man in a small taxi. It was the perfect end to this sort of day.

Sal's massive frame was scrunched into the worn seat for several dozen blocks. A missing headrest and a rattling (yet somehow inoperable) widow made the ride that much more uncomfortable. The summer's heat felt absolutely stifling in the backseat of that little closed off vehicle. Beads of sweat were beginning to form in his forehead. Sal did not like to sweat. Everything he had on was wrinkled, not to mention stale smelling, and he had a sour look on his face. Irritated, he gestured for the young Turk (or perhaps Greek) cabbie to roll one block past his destination so that he could have the benefit of the one working lamp on the street in order to see his billfold.

Another late night. And because he wasn't one of the accounts team, or perhaps an illustrious director (one Cooper actually cared about), this meant he had to do actual work. He was part of creative, even less so, he was in the art department. He didn't get to shake hands and drink martini's all afternoon. He didn't get invited to high class soirees in the evening, networking the parties looking for rich business men to take out for a lunch. He was the one responsible(really responsible) for the product this company produced. He had to tend to every detail that was thrown out there in all these little liquor soaked meetings of the 'important' people. And the way they promised things to clients, like it was easy, like all that work just come out of nowhere. Sometimes he wondered if they really did know just how hard he worked his ass off most days.

Sal entered the foyer of his building that was as dark as the street he just left. He did not want to try his luck today, so without even trying the elevator button, he took to the stairs.

Before he even reached the top, he had already yanked his tie completely out from his vest and tugged the knot down a good inch. Might as well complete his disheveled look, and appear like the bum he felt. Only Sal would ever think a man in an expensive suit could come across as a bum. A thick curl of dark hair fell over his forehead.

With only moments of solitude left, he paused and let out a sigh as he reached for his key. He was not quite sure what would be greeting him on the other side of that door. The night previous (also a late night), he had walked in to find his mother fighting sleep on the couch just waiting for "her Sal" to come home for some immediate fussing over. When a woman her age should be in bed (which he told her several times) nothing would do until she fixed him some proper food and went on for some time on how worried she was whenever he worked late.

Sal opened the door and was relieved to be greeted with quiet. However, the small apartment was still sparsely lit (wasting light was something his mother would never do). The kitchen and the dining area were completely dark, but the cozy sitting area to the right, a brightly fashionable but still comfortable couch, and several guest chairs around a coffee table, was still bathed in a soft yellow glow. The cream colored afghan his mother often draped around her as she watched her evening shows was neatly folded over one of the arms, and the table had been cleared of the day's newspaper and coffee cups.

A slight draft pulled his eyes to the opposite side of the room. There sat a friend of his from Baltimore, beside the open window, quietly working on her stitching. He had asked Kitty and her cousin Maria, both nurses assistances living just a few floors up, to check on his mother if ever they got the chance. So far he had seen much more of Kitty than her cousin.

"Oh, Kitty," he sighed in relief as he leaned his tired frame back against the door. "You didn't have to stay so late."

"I don't mind," she smiled up at him. A young vibrant sweet smile. "There should be someone here to enjoy this beautiful place you've put together. Our place is beginning to smell like cardboard, there are still so many boxes left unopened. And all the wall paper is so old," she wrinkled her nose "It's actually sophisticated here."

He raised an eyebrow. "You sound surprised. I bet you expecting a single man to have little more than a dirty mud hut." he teased.

"You? Never. I have more faith in you than that Sal." She paused slightly before adding, "I wouldn't mind staying late again."

If her tone suggested anything it was completely lost on Sal.

"I hope you don't mind the window open," she said abruptly, "I just needed some air."

He waved away her concern. "Actually I could do with some myself." He crossed the room, rolling up his sleeves as he did so. In fact the window was open only a few inches. The glass was still low enough that it held the reflection of the seated young woman's face as she looked up at him intently.

Throwing the window up completely, Sal breathed in deep, and felt the night air on his face. He leaned his head a little outside and took in the highly industrialized vision only an artist could appreciate. Especially now that it was dark, and everything was just a silhouette against the night, only a few dingy windows out of dozens caught the moonlight or a stray street lamp. Large structures crowded the view in every direction, from apartments nearly identical to this one, to squat half-dilapidated factories closer to the river. The ugly yet beautiful guts that kept such a powerful city running.

A wonderful breeze blew against him, playing a little with his tie, and he resisted the urge to reach for his cigarettes, out of deference to Kitty who didn't smoke.

A small hand reached passed him and grabbed the flapping tie, placing it carefully back against his chest. "I don't know if you've eaten but I could fix you something," her voice was soft.

Sal turned. She was standing right next to him, her hand still against him. It was late, but she was still wearing all of her makeup, he hadn't noticed that until now, and her hair had not been taken down. If fact the faint smell of aerosol told him her style had been refreshed recently.

"Oh…"

Her eyes were focused on his tie and he focused down on her. Those lips looked absolutely fabulous, not gaudy, in her cherry red lipstick. A small knowing smile spread across his face. "You don't need to spend your time caring for an old man Kitty."

She gave a small laugh. "You know I don't think of you that way."

Now, she looked up directly into his eyes and held his gaze. He dared not look away, he was so captivated by this little scene she had put together, and must have thought about all evening. "But I do think about you. Often. I don't know if you realize what a sweet wonderful man you are." Those eyes were so wide, so anxious. She was laying before him something so much more than just a young silly crush, and the vulnerability of it cut to him immediately.

"Come here," He pulled her into a kiss. One hand on her waist gently guided her into him, while the other grabbed onto her shoulder and pressed the pair together.

She was warm and tender, and so was he. A pleasant, comfortable feeling filled Sal's mind as he realized the mutual affection between them. He pulled her in a little tighter, his arm now completely encircling her waist, and she reached for him on her toes. He felt fingers caress him through his hair, and a small moan escaped those red lips as they continued to play across his own.

When they finally broke the kiss, Kitty leaned against him, her head on his shoulder.

"I don't think I will be working late tomorrow," he leaned down and whispered. "But I can't promise anything." He added honestly.

"I can be here, whatever the time."

Sal felt a soft kiss on his neck and small fingers threaded through the gaps between his shirt buttons, to curl around the hair on his chest. His large hand moved from her shoulder and cupped the back of her neck, his thumb caressed her cheek. Their soft touches soon lead to more kisses, and a very late night for the pair.

She was exactly what he needed in his life right now.

Fin

These characters were so interesting, how could I just let them be?

Ugh. This week at work has been annoying and stressful so if this little piece made you smile let me know. Or let me know, no matter what you thought, any feedback is great. Think positive thoughts about the fifth season! It can't get here soon enough.


End file.
